


Burnout

by goretier



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Burns, Cigarettes, LMAO, M/M, Oneshot, Pushing limits, Self Harm, Sibling Incest, Unsanitary, it's there I swear, self neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goretier/pseuds/goretier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi picks up some bad habits as he obsesses over a new project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnout

**Author's Note:**

> Drops this here?

At last. 

It was done. 

The final bolt was in place, the last wire was connected, the last line of code was finished. All that was left to do was turn it on and watch his creation come to life. Tadashi slumped back into his desk chair and let himself be carried away from his workbench with the inertia of his weight. 

It had been a long couple days. A shaky hand raised to his cheek confirmed his suspicions, but not even the ragged and unkempt stubble on his face could dampen his mood. He felt energized, despite the fact that he couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten more than a handful of chips, or even slept for more than an hour at a time.

“Tadashi, has something been burning?” The soft sound of footsteps pattered up behind him and Tadashi sighed, letting himself slide a little lower in his chair. It felt like it had been years since he’d last heard another human voice, and his little brother’s was always appreciated. Hiro stepped in front of him, concern visibly written on his face before he turned to admire the new bot, unable to keep his hands to himself as he let his fingers glide across the smooth surface. 

“Burning?” Tadashi muttered as he stared at his brother’s back blankly, feeling his eyes slide down a little and focus hazily on his ass as he frowned in concentration. “Like smoking hot?” 

“Oh my gosh, Tadashi! This looks so cool! Are you’re done?” Hiro asked as he fingered the charge port on the back of the little guy’s head. Tadashi nodded and let out a breath that rattled around in his lungs before dragging himself back to the desk, too weak to stand up and leave the chair. 

“Yeah, at least for now.” He said as he shuffled around the desk for the small cord to connect his newest invention to it’s power source. This was only the prototype; he had plans for solar powering- but that was for another day.

Hiro watched as his exhausted brother passed his hands over tools and wires and scrap pieces of metal, always seeming to barely avoid any sharp edges or corners. The small cuts and scars on the palms of his hands had a way of sticking in Tadashi’s brain, mistakes made once and never repeated until the next fever dream of work could claim him again. 

Most of them had faded with time.

“What’s this from?” Hiro’s voice sounded far away to Tadashi as his eyes glazed over the mess in front of him. Stupid charging wires, never staying where he put them and never on hand when he needed them. 

“What? What’s what from?” Tadashi mumbled after a minute as his eyes landed on the prize and he plucked the cord from a mess of screws right under his nose. Maybe a nap would do him some good…

Tadashi was too slow to pull his hand away from Hiro as his little brother caught him around the wrist and drew it away. The charging cord slipped limply out of his hands, and if it weren’t for the tangle he caught between his sluggish fingers it might have disappeared once more on top of his desk. How annoying…

“This, this right here.” Hiro said as he pulled the cord from his brother’s fingers and draped it across the arm of the little robot that had commanded his attention for the past week or so. Tadashi looked dumbly down at his hand and narrowed his eyes- there was nothing in it, not anymore, what was he supposed to see?

A sharp, burning and familiar pain jerked the muscles in his hand and Tadashi’s eyes snapped open, a gasp rattling his chest. Hiro drew in a sharp breath as well and moved his thumb away from the small circular mark on the back of his palm, one of a couple that dotted his otherwise smooth skin. 

“Are these burn marks?” Hiro asked, turning his palm over to see two more scattered down his brother’s wrist. There were five in total. 

“Oh, um, yeah. Dropped a cigarette.” Tadashi said as he turned his hand in Hiro’s, hissing through his teeth when his raw skin rubbed against his little brother’s light grip but fascinated with the jolt it gave him. As soon as Hiro figured out what he was doing he dropped his hand like he himself had been burnt, and pulled his brother away from the workbench. 

“Cigarettes? I didn’t know you smoked, oniisan.” Hiro said quietly as he looked over the pile of tools once more and finally noticed the empty boxes. 

“Oh, well, I don’t usually, but Fred gave me these the other day. Guess I never threw them out?”

Hiro frowned, his plump lower lip caught between his first two teeth. God, did Tadashi love that gap, and Hiro always looked so cute when he pouted… 

“You know, there’s a big difference between forgetting to throw out a couple boxes of cigarettes and sucking them down in a handful of days. Not to mention putting them out on yourself.”

“It’s not a problem, ototo, I promise.” Tadashi sighed as he sunk lower in his seat and felt his eyes slide shut on their own accord. Hiro’s hands came out and shook his shoulders roughly, snapping his eyes open once again as he groaned and leaned forward to hold his head in his hands. 

“Come on, bonehead.” Hiro said as he furrowed his brows and strained to pull him up off his chair. “You pushed yourself too hard again, let’s get you to bed and out of the garage.”

“No, ‘m fine, just gotta sleep a little…” Tadashi whined as he tried weakly to push away his little brother. Hiro held fast, though, and managed to pull him to his feet. 

“Let’s go, Tadashi, before I call Baymax to move you for me. I’m going to lock the two of you down here together next time you do this, understand? This has to stop.”

When the ground refused to stay level under Tadashi’s feet as he stood, he was inclined to agree.


End file.
